


Dream Maker, Heart Breaker

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Adults, Age Difference, Dresses, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Formalwear, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury Recovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Mental Institutions, Near Future, Older Characters, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Casey visits Kevin after he survives his bullet wound.





	Dream Maker, Heart Breaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxiouss_princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouss_princess/gifts).

> I'm dedicating this especially to my pal Rachel who DRAGGED MY ASS INTO KEVSEY. THANKS. 😂😂😂😂

*

They've placed him in a nearby holding facility. Emergency care workers operate on Kevin for hours, reviving him from the brink of death. Any criminal trial has been set aside because of Dr. Ellie Staple's interference, arranging the murder of David Dunn and others.

Casey hasn't been able to see him during Kevin's grueling recovery. Not for weeks.

She's finally approved for short and strict visitation, encouraged by Kevin's newest psychiatrist. Everyone seems interested in The Beast finally declawed, tamed, by his last living victim. (Though, Casey is pretty sure a group of high school cheerleaders were the very last ones who escaped Kevin's personalities alive with the help of the Overseer.)

Blank white walls made of the strongest steel available. Cramped space. 

She gazes around, fascinated.

Kevin glances up from his newspaper, looking away and then back up, his mouth hanging open. "Casey?" he murmurs, pulling off his tortoiseshell-patterned reading glasses. His blue eyes widen. They're ocean-deep and _dragging_ her under the tide.

"Hi," Casey says, beaming. Her long, dark hair sleeked back into a high ponytail. She rushes in for the usual hug, clinging to his front despite the stitches and soreness, and feels Kevin's hands gently skim her bare, milky shoulders. Casey's perfume wafts intoxicating, fresh and floral, into Kevin's nostrils. "Sorry about dropping in without telling you."

They separate. Kevin has been dressed in a loose-fitting, white uniform. He gazes over her, awestruck.

"No, don't be. I'm… I'm so relieved to see you, Casey," he admits. Kevin's expression softens. "You look _beautiful_. Wow." He eases Casey away, mesmerized by her wine red gown. Lots of gorgeous lace appliques. A high collar neckline. Casey didn't want to expose the network of self-harm wounds, covering up with the exception of her low, open back. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing really. Bryn Mawr College is having a formal for the new student candidates."

"Was it nice?"

"I bailed last minute," Casey tells him, acting as indifferent as possible. They hold firm eye-contact, both sets of their hands clasped together. Kevin's fingers, bigger and warm, stroke fondly over hers. "Nobody's gonna miss me there anyway."

Kevin considers this, his lips quirking up. "Sounds like they're the ones missing out."

She laughs, her dark eyes crinkling. It's the memory of her that will lull Kevin to sleep on his worst agonizing nights.

"How are you, Kevin? How is…?"

"Not many chairs left," Kevin announces, eager to speak about the subject if only to move on. "I'm in charge of the light. So far."

Casey blinks, impressed. "That's good… that's… _better_ than good," she says, regrasping their hands. One of Casey's hands frees to cup the side of his face. Her skin prickles against his thickening, greying facial hair. Kevin leans in, shutting his eyes.

"You don't have to do this for me."

Remorse fills up Kevin's tone. He's hurt her. Terrorized her. Casey knows this, and it doesn't matter anymore. Not to her.

"… I know," she replies, smiling. "I want to."

Kevin sniffles for a moment, looking away. His blue eyes watery. She's trapped in his ocean again, swallowed up, brimming with light and heat below the crest. "I might not be the partner you deserve, or the one you want, but…" Kevin straightens his back, bowing elegantly and holding his hand for Casey. "May I have the honor of your last dance?"

Casey's mouth quivers. She nods, tearful and smiling harder, Kevin's arms looping to her waist. Her arms drape to his neck, with possessive urgency, Casey's fingernails digging slightly over his nape. He hums out deeply, leading her into a slow circle.

"Do you sing, Kevin?"

"I don't, but I'm sure I can hum along just fine." She's never seen him so bright. _Happy_. This is all Casey wants to see after the disasters they've lived through. "What's your favorite song?" Kevin asks quietly, swaying her, gazing down on her.

"I don't know."

"Pick anything."

A shy, unfamiliar emotion travels into Casey's gut.

"Moon River." she names off. "From Breakfast at Tiffany's. I always liked it."

Kevin lets go of Casey's waist, gathering one of her hands into his, and using his other hand to steady her lower back. He hums again, spinning them, spinning a flushed-faced, giggly Casey out of his arms, and returning her in. She doesn't know who kissed who first, but melts against the press of Kevin's dry, chapped lips. Casey's arms tighten to him. 

Never in her life did she think they could end up here. 

_ Heartsick.  _

_Pining._

Two lonely souls reaching for any form of physical, loving contact.

There's too much fluorescent lighting. Kevin whispers out her name, mildly confused, as she guides Kevin's palm to her hip. Casey hikes up the wine red, lacy material, revealing her thigh, guiding him once more to touch her. Flesh to flesh. It takes a couple of reassuring words before Kevin understands, breathing heavy. He grazes his nose to Casey's temple.

She doesn't know this, but the surveillance cameras in Kevin's room are under maintenance. They're truly left to themselves.

Casey seats herself on the edge of the bed, lifting her dress, her cheeks reddening. 

Kevin glimpses a few, old scars on her legs. He moves himself between Casey's innermost thighs, feeling them separate. Kevin's lips nuzzle up to her mound, sucking lightly over her underwear's fabric and tonguing. All of that damp and musky heat barred from him.

He listens to her soft, high whimpers, nudging aside Casey's underwear to leave a kiss over her pubic hair. Kevin lowers his head, leaving one more kiss to her sopping-wet entrance before pulling down her dress-hem. 

_ As tempting as it would be… _

"You should go."

"What?" Casey breathes, hazy-eyed.

Kevin tugs her back onto her feet, pecking her lips, smoothing strands of Casey's dark, fragrant hair out of her face.

"They're gonna come in for rounds before—"

"—alright, freakazoid—" One of the caretakers barges in, rolling in a food tray. He grumbles some more, and then stares hostility between Casey and Kevin, thankfully not noticing why they're panting. "—hey! _Hey_! Who the _fuck_ let you in here!?"

"Ah, you must be new here," Kevin observes tonelessly. "This is Ms. Casey Cooke. My handler."

Casey's nose wrinkles in repulsion. That sounds too much like she's training animals.

"Time's up for visiting hours. You got laundry duty. You know that."

The caretaker huffs out of the room.

"See you this weekend?" Casey murmurs, grasping Kevin's forearm, rubbing down. Kevin's thumb massages to her bottom lip.

"_…_ I'll be counting the days until then."

*


End file.
